


The Beauty and The Mess

by lizook12



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizook12/pseuds/lizook12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was nice to be back on the west coast, Santa Ana winds notwithstanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beauty and The Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Grace for the spot check & preventing what could've been a long downward spiral and to andibeth82 for the general support and enthusiasm for this idea.

“No, not...” She blows out a breath, brushes a stray strand of hair from her forehead. “I said we should put the branches in a separate pile.”

“Can’t I just get JARVIS to take care of it? Call it operation ‘wind damage removal’.”  
    

Her answering look, eyebrow cocked just right, lips pressed together in a thin line, is enough of a response.  
    

And she’s right, they haven’t had much time in the outdoors lately that hasn’t involved some sort of crisis or another.  
    

(And yes, he was counting Steve’s rather spectacular meltdown in Central Park at the beginning of the month.  
    

The man could cope with aliens, but officers on Segways still freaked him out.)  
    

On top of that, Pepper was the kickass CEO he knew she would be, which meant they’d seen lots of hotel rooms and board rooms and, hell, he even knew the bathroom at Charing Cross better than he knew his new backyard.  
    

So yeah, it was nice to be back on the west coast, Santa Ana winds notwithstanding.  
    

“Does this separate pile have a designated place? Have to face the north at a forty-five degree angle or...”  
     

He smiles as her teeth tug at her bottom lip, her eyes begin to crinkle at the corners. The expression’s a cross between amusement and calculation and he happily steels himself for her response.  
    

“Well, I was going to draw a map, but since I didn’t have time to find my compass...”  
     

“It must still be packed with the eye patch and sword.” He winks, tossing a few leaves on the pile near her feet.  
    

“If you even think the word wench, you’re going to end up in the ocean.”  
     

“Noted.”  
    

A comfortable silence falls as they continue working, an easy rhythm developing as they sort the debris. She’s just tossed a large branch onto the pile when it happens.  
    

He’s standing with his back facing her, one shoulder resting against the trunk of the tree as he surveys the other half of the yard and then, suddenly, he’s behind her, his breath harsh in her ear.  
    

“Fucking... snake...”  
    

A quick glance at where he’s wildly gesturing confirms the presence of a black and white snake no bigger than twenty-four inches in length. Slowly, she faces him, tries to suppress the laughter she feels bubbling up.  
    

It’s no use. He’s practically cowering behind her, rocking from one foot to another, his hands fisted in the hem of his shirt.  
    

“Tony, stop.”  
     

“Stop?! Do you see that thing? It could eat a small horse.”  
     

“I think they prefer mice and lizards.”  
    

“Fine, it’s still a goddamn snake.”  
    

He actually shudders and, she can’t help it, she rolls her eyes.  
    

“Seriously? You’ve seen drones and aliens and you’re afraid of a little California kingsnake?”  
    

“THEY MOVE UNNATURALLY!”  
    

“Ok, only dogs can hear you now, calm down.”  
    

Slowly he inhales, his hands loosening their grip on his shirt, and she lets out a breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding. As dumb as it is, it’s never fun to see him this worked up. This tense.  
    

He’s still glancing over her shoulder though, concern coloring his features.  
    

“Do I have to protect you the rest of the afternoon now?” She nudges his shoulder, smiles over at him as he relaxes just a little more. “I mean, I can do it. I don’t need anything more than my level head and quick reflexes.”  
     

“You’re not touching it eith— Oh shit, where’d it go?”  
    

“It just went into the shrubs on the other side of the driveway.”  
    

“You’re sure?”  
    

“Positive.” She turns to face him, her body curling into his as she studies his face. “Good now?”  
    

“Was I not before?”  
    

He somehow manages to keep a straight face, his fingers skimming down her arm. Her gaze meets his for one, two minutes, and then it’s over, laughter shakes her body, head tipping back as his hand tightens on her wrist.  
    

“I think I can safely say, you were not. If only Steve could see...”  
    

“Hey, no need to bring anyone else into this. Especially Captain Popsicle.” His grip loosens and he steps back, checking out the rest of debris still scattered in the yard. “I think, even without JARVIS, we can get this finished tonight.”  
    

She just nods and leans forward, picking up another clump of leaves. He starts humming softly as they work, the tempo changing depending on how big of a branch he’s moving. _Start Me Up_ begins as he piles a few twigs together and she knows he’s finally relaxed.  
   

Which is why he doesn’t even see it coming.  
   

One minute she’s standing across from him, pushing down a pile of leaves, and the next she’s behind him, dragging a small branch across his ankle. He jumps about a mile, his eyes going wide as he realizes what’s actually happened.  
    

Taking a step forward, he crosses his arms over his chest, tips his head towards her in fake annoyance.  
    

As much as he hates that he pretty much just shrieked like a girl in front of her, he loves that she knows how to push these buttons. Knows when it’s ok to, when he needs it, and that she doesn’t back way from it. Ever.  
    

He moves closer, braces his arm against the tree they’ve been working under, effectively caging her in. She just grins up at him, not apologizing for even a second.  
   

Goddamnit, he loves her.  
    

He tells her so, whispers it against her jaw as he presses his hips to hers and cups the back of her neck. She sighs beneath him, arm tightening around his waist as his mouth crashes down on hers.  
    

The tree is rough on her back, sharp against her shoulders, and she groans, tongue stroking against his as he deepens the kiss. After several long moments, he breaks away, plucking a newly fallen leaf from her hair and tossing it in the pile behind them.  
    

“Come on...” He starts pulling her towards the house, grinning back at her as she laughs and hurries after him, weaving a path around any branches that will need to be collected whenever they get around to finishing. “I think I saw a spider in the bathroom that you need to take care of...”


End file.
